Queen of the Eastern Tribe
by Anju-Cullen-Michaels
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'THE TRUTH IS REVEALED' Now that Kagome finally chose who she wants to be with, becoming the Queen of a wolf-demon tribe may be more difficult than she thought it would be. But she loves Koga, and wants everything to do with him. No more worrying, just pure happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: THE LONG AWAITED SEQUEL TO 'THE TRUTH IS REVEALED' AFTER GETTING SO MANY MESSAGES ABOUT CONTINUING THE TRUTH IS REVEALED; I DECIDED TO WRITE A SEQUEL…I DON'T KNOW HOW IT'S GOING TO PLAY OUT BUT I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO IT! **

**Chapter 1**

**The next morning, the sun was shining bright in the cave of the two lovers. Koga awoke first and looked at Kagome resting on his chest. Last night was the best night of his existence. He finally accomplished something that Inuyasha never could; he had found his woman. Kagome moaned quietly as she turned around on her side, her bare back now facing Koga. **

**Koga kissed his new woman on her forehead and left her in the den to sleep. He put on his eastern-tribe outfit and stepped into the sun. Koga stood on the edge of the cliff and looked into the distance. **_**Take that mutt-face. Kagome chose me instead of you; she never wanted you in the first place. And now I gave her what she wanted. **_**He chuckled. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~INUYASHA~~~~~~**

** "Inuyasha…? Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked. **

**Inuyasha wiped off the remaining dirt off his kimono. **

** "Keh, Koga has her." He scoffed. **

** "WHAT?!" Everyone shouted, "And you let her go with him?"**

** "I had no choice, damn Kagome and that word." Inuyasha growled. **

** "Oh…you mean 'sit'?" Sango said.**

**Inuyasha jumped a bit and covered his ears; nothing happened.**

** "Worth a shot…" Sango giggled. **

**Inuyasha scoffed and ran off, "I'm going to get Kagome!" **

**Everyone stood outside of Kaede's hut and watched Inuyasha disappear into the sky.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~KAGOME/KOGA~~~~~~~~~~**

**Kagome woke up and sat up on a patch of hay. Her clothes were torn apart lying in a pile on the side. She looked around the cave, and found something to wear. She exited the cave to the bright welcoming sun; today was a good day for her. Koga had shown her something that Inuyasha never expressed towards her. Love. She walked out and stood next to Koga and held his hand. He looked to his side and smiled, nothing impressed him more than his mate wearing the fur of the eastern tribe. She looked so picturesque in the sunrise; he reached over and moved the excess hair from her face. **

** "There's my woman." He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. **

**Kagome smiled and kissed him back. Koga's hand soon found it's way to her cheek and his hand rested upon her cheek.**

** "I love you Koga…." Kagome sighed as they broke the kiss.**

**He smiled, as he got down on one knee; she couldn't believe what was happening. **

** "Will you do the honor, of becoming my queen, and the queen of the Eastern tribe?" **

**She started crying in happiness, and nodded her head repeatedly. "Yes!" **

**Koga stood up and picked up his new woman, she leaned down and kissed him passionately. The scenery was so perfect, the sunrise, the view…everything about this moment was priceless. **

"**KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted from afar. **

**Both Koga and Kagome looked over to the West in shock, they both couldn't believe what they saw. **

** "Inuyasha?" They both said at the same time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: EVEN THOUGH INUYASHA STILL HAS THE BEADS OF SUBJUGATION ON, I FIGURED I LET HIM AND KOGA FIGHT IT OUT A BIT! HEHE**

**Chapter 2**

** "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked.**

** "I came for you! What else?" Inuyasha protested. **

**Koga hid Kagome behind him and snarled, "Back off mutt-face! She's mine now! You had your chance!" **

** "Move out of the way flea-bag!" Inuyasha demanded as he unsheathed his sword.**

**Koga pushed Kagome to the cave, "Kagome, go inside." He ordered.**

** "Don't tell her what to do!" Inuyasha growled as he charged Koga. **

** "She's my woman, I can tell her what to do if I please!" Koga argued as he jumped into the air; getting ready to jump on Inuyasha. **

**Inuyasha flicked his sword, and the tessaiga grew and pulsated. Inuyasha waited for the right moment until the two wind paths collided. **

** "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha shouted as he carved a path in front of him. **

**Suddenly a bright light appeared, and Koga recognized the signs of Inuyasha's sword power, and he jumped back and landed on the ground. **

** "Mangy wolf…." Inuyasha growled, after his Wind Scar failed. **

**Koga then raced towards Inuyasha full force, and Inuyasha grew out his claws. He dug them into his hand and jumped back, "BLADES OF BLOOD!" he shouted while Koga was still charging him.**

**Koga moved left and moved right, avoiding every blade until the last one. The last one has got his leg and Koga fell to the ground. Kagome jumped in her spot and raced out of the cave to help the fallen prince. When Kagome reached Koga, Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her up. **

** "Let's go, Kagome." He said, beginning to run.**

** "Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome ordered and Inuyasha fell to the ground. **

**Kagome raced back over to the fallen prince and looked at him worriedly.**

** "Don't you worry Kagome, this is just a scratch." Koga said, as he wobbly got up. **

**Kagome placed Koga's arm around her shoulder and helped him back to the den. **

** "Kagome, you can't do this!" Inuyasha shouted as he got up from the command. **

** "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. This is the path I choose." Kagome said, not even looking at Inuyasha.**

** "Kagome…you can't go…" Inuyasha said, "I…." He choked back the words. "Love you." He said, smiling. **

**Kagome looked over her shoulder and still saw the hanyou standing there with his arms open, waiting for her to come to him. The tribe noticed their injured leader, and came to help him to the den. **

** "I'll be right there." She told them, as they helped Koga to the den. **

**They nodded, and walked away. **

** "Inuyasha…" Kagome began, "I've waited so long to hear you say that, but you didn't realize my feelings that yearned for you. I tried to be cool with the whole Kikyo thing…but it still ticked me off."**

**Inuyasha put his arms down, knowing Kagome wasn't going with him.**

** "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. The feelings I once had for you are no more. I'm going to be Queen of the Eastern Tribe and rule with Koga. For years; he's saved me, cared for me, and showed me love that you never bothered to show me. So don't come back for me."**

** "Kagome...I…" Inuyasha started.**

** "We may run into each in the future, but our paths will never be the same again. You may find someone else to travel by your side; I found that in Koga. It's been fun, Inuyasha…but the man I love is, Koga." Kagome finished, as she walked back to the den.**

**Inuyasha stood there for a brief moment, and then turned and walked back to Kaede's village. Kagome glanced over her shoulder, and saw the depressed hanyou disappear into the distance. Never again would she have to worry about Inuyasha. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** "How's he doing?" Kagome asked, walking into the den.**

** "Fine. The attack wasn't strong enough. He should heal within the next few days." Hokkaku said. **

**Kagome smiled, and gently touched Koga's face. He looked so peaceful sleeping. **

__**"Thank you, Koga. For always saving me." Kagome whispered. **

**Her and the other tribe members walked out of the den and near the fire that they started. **

** "So…you and Koga? Huh?" One of the members chuckled, nudging Kagome.**

** "Yup." Kagome answered happily. **

** "What happened yesterday? When Koga ran out of here, he looked more worried than usual…" Ginta said. **

** "It was nothing; just issues with Inuyasha." Kagome sighed, holding her legs to her chest. **

"**Oh…" the whole tribe said at once. **

** "So, what's going to happen with you and Koga?" Hokkaku asked.**

** "Well….he asked me to marry him." Kagome blushed. **

** "What does marry mean?" Ginta asked. **

**Kagome giggled, "He asked me to be the Queen of the tribe…" **

** "WHAT DID YA SAY?!" Ginta and Hokkaku asked at once. **

**Kagome nodded. The whole tribe cheered and lifted Kagome up on their shoulders, praising their new queen. Kagome laughed hard, they were really happy that Koga had finally found a queen that loved him. They carried her around the fire several times, and finally put her down. The wolves came over and licked Kagome on the face over and over again. She laughed and petted the wolves, showing them thanks. **

**Koga woke up to darkness surrounding him; he reached over to his side and noticed that nobody was lying next to him. He immediately sat up and looked around, he saw a trickling orange, red light in the distance on top of the hill. He got up and grunted. **_**That damned Inutrasha. **_**He growled. Koga slowly walked over to the top of the hill, and watched what was going on.**

** "Do you love him?" Hokkaku asked. **

** "Of course I love him," Kagome blushed. "I've always loved him, from when we first met. There was something different about him; even though it annoyed me a bit when he called me 'his woman' he cared for me. When he could he'd keep me out of danger and make sure I was safe." Kagome smiled, hugging her knees to her chest. **

**Koga was sneaking up behind Kagome, and the tribe quietly snickered. He put his finger to his lips to remind them to keep quiet. The tribe kept talking to Kagome as if nothing was happening; asking her if she's ready to be a queen. **

** "So…? You've always loved me?" Koga asked, quickly wrapping his arms around Kagome. **

** Kagome jumped in her spot, "Mhmm." **

**Koga sat next to his woman, wrapped his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The whole tribe and wolves howled as their leader kissed Kagome. He jerked his head in their direction, and they all shut up. Koga wanted Kagome to himself, and obviously the tribe wasn't going to leave them alone. He got up and offered Kagome his hand.**

** "I want to show you something." Koga said.**

**Kagome looked over her shoulder and smiled, then took his hand. The tribe once again howled and cheered as Kagome and Koga walked off into the distance. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Kagome and Koga walked passed the den and into the woods, Kagome looked around confused.**

** "Where are we going?" Kagome asked.**

** "Shhh…" Koga said, opening trees as if they were curtains. **

**Kagome gasped at the sight before her, never before has she seen something so beautiful. Known as the mating circle, all different animals were surrounding the water hole; trying to impress someone of the same species. Kagome was just blinded by the sight; it was so beautiful. After watching for a few minutes, Koga grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to the waterfall. **

** "What are you doing? There's nothing but a wall behind the fall, Koga." Kagome reminded him.**

**He chuckled and picked up her and jumped into the waterfall, drenching both of them. Before Kagome could scream, Koga jumped once more into the hole that was behind the waterfall. **

**Koga set Kagome down and she rung out her hair. **

** "Kagome…?" Koga said, as he wrapped his arms around Kagome. **

**She smiled and looked over her shoulder, and instantly their lips were locked in a romantic passionate kiss. The sounds of the waterfall were perfect for the moment. Kagome placed her hands on Koga's chest and her fingers explored every curvature of his body; feeling his six-pack, his huge biceps, leaving her in awe. **

**Koga placed Kagome's back against the wall of the cave, and Kagome's legs wrapped around his waist. Koga's fangs traced along Kagome's collarbone and her head leaned back against the wall. Koga's warm hands caressed Kagome's soft thighs and traveled under the fur skirt, she put on this morning. **

** "You're so soft Kagome." Koga whispered in her ear. **

**Kagome turned a light shade of red, putting her attention on the floor. Koga chuckled and his hand found its way to her womanhood; he placed his hand on her bare womanhood and Kagome let out a quiet moan. The aroma's that were coming from Kagome were driving him crazy; his woman was so beautiful and he couldn't believe that she was his, and his alone. **

**Koga removed the fur that covered his woman, and left her lower half exposed. She closed her legs and locked her knees together, her face turning redder. **

** "Why are you closing your legs?" Koga asked, turning back to Kagome.**

** "It's embarrassing…" **

** "Come on, Kagome; there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's just you and me, and this romantic evening." Koga said as he kissed her outer thighs. **

**Kagome looked up at Koga; he placed his hand right by her face and leaned down to kiss her. Their lips were instantly locked in a deep, passionate kiss. Koga pulled Kagome up to where they were both sitting up; and Kagome's legs had slightly opened. As their lips were locked, Koga's body was on fire, feeling the heat escaping from Kagome was driving him wild. **

**His hand automatically found it's way to her swollen nub, and he began to rub; instantly Kagome moaned into the kiss. Koga's hand continued to do as they pleased, Kagome feeling limp broke the kiss and her forehead landed on Koga's shoulder. As he continued rub her swollen clit, two of his fingers found the entrance her lips; and they gently separated her lips and found their way in. Kagome began to breathe hard and her hips bucked into Koga's fingers. **

**He pulled his fingers out and they were covered with juices, his woman was so beautiful and sexy. **

** "My, Kagome…look how wet you are…" Koga smirked, tasting Kagome's juices off of his fingers. **

**Kagome's face was pretty much red as a tomato, "Don't say such embarrassing things…ahh..." Koga's fingers began to pump in and out of Kagome's nether region and Kagome fell onto the ground and arched her back. He continued to arouse Kagome, until the cave turned pitch black. **

**Kagome sat up shaking and rested her hand on Koga's shoulder, and he placed his free hand over hers. **

** "The sun's still out…isn't it?" Kagome asked, worriedly.**

**Koga nodded, as he sniffed the air. He jolted back once he recognized the familiar scent. Something was chuckling and closing them in the cave.**

** "Have I interrupted something important?" The figure chuckled. **

**Koga blocked Kagome from the figure, "Put your skirt back on." **

**Kagome nodded and reached behind her, feeling for the skirt and finally dressed herself. **

** "Looks like I did…" The figure chuckled again.**

** "What do you want?"**

** "I heard that you had found yourself a queen, and someone who can trace the jewel shards no less." **

** "What's it to ya?" **

** "It's everything to me, considering I possess half of the jewel." **

** "If you want Kagome, you have to go through me first." Koga growled.**

** "That can be arranged." The figure chuckled again. **

**Koga picked up Kagome without hesitation, he found an opening and took it to his advantage. He raced through the gap, and Kagome fell into the water. **

** "Koga!" She screamed worriedly. **

** "I'm alright, Kagome!" Koga assured her. **

**The cloud began to form into something strange. Kagome looked around for signs of whom it might be. Finally the cloud began to take form a human, and Kagome saw the mark on it's back.**

** "Naraku…" Kagome said, backing up. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Kagome looked up at the powerful demon, she didn't have anything with her to help defeat him. She splashed around in the water trying to find something that she could throw at Naraku.**

** "Kagome, watch out!" Koga screamed.**

**Kagome turned her head around and was instantly captured by Naraku. Now they were both helpless in Naraku's grasp. Koga tried to kick free, but as soon as he kicked, Naraku immediately attacked Koga and sliced out a jewel shard. **

** "There's another one." He chuckled. **

**Blood began to drip down Koga's leg and Kagome called over to him. He smiled weakly at her, trying to keep her calm. Naraku brought Kagome up to his face and smiled at her.**

** "You have the power to detect the jewel shards. I wonder if you become one with my body, if I, too, will soon be able to detect the jewel shards." **

**Kagome put her hands on Naraku's face, when he leaned into her. Just like the very first time she fell through the Bone Eaters Well; something different happened, that she didn't know she could do. **

** "Get away from me!" Kagome yelled.**

**Suddenly, a purple light with great force escaped her hands and tore apart Naraku. He growled as his body fell apart, he had no choice but to vanish to regain his strength. **

** "I'll be back when you least expect it." He said, as he vanished away. **

**Both Kagome and Koga fell back into the water, and Kagome rushed over to Koga. She placed his hand on his injured leg, and looked at Koga worriedly. **

** "Where'd that come from, Kagome?"  
**

**She shrugged, "It happened to me the first time I travelled here, so I don't know." **

**She helped Koga up and they hobbled over to a tree, she put Koga down and immediately removed the article of clothing. **

** "I'll be back…" She whispered as she gave Koga a light kiss.**

**Koga sat up and placed his hand in the crook of her neck, "Be safe."**

**She nodded as she walked into the woods, luckily she had training from Jineji or else she wouldn't know which herbs to use. She quickly grabbed the correct herbs and made her way back to Koga. **_**Last time Koga was injured like this was when I first met him. He pronounced his love for me and called me his woman. Koga punched one of the flying birds and lost his jewel shard from his arm; Inuyasha wanted to finish him off…but I wouldn't allow it. It was then did I realize my feelings for Koga. **_

**Kagome thought to herself as she worked on Koga's wounded leg. She slowly put Koga's leg cloth back on and looked at him. He had fallen asleep against the tree. Kagome smiled, and walked over to the water and washed her hands. She walked back over to Koga and leaned against his arm; this was the life she chose. She was proud with her decision and wouldn't want it to be any other way. **

**The only thing that worried Kagome was becoming Queen of the Eastern Tribe. She didn't know what to expect or what to do; and she didn't even know how most of the tribe would respond. She knew some of them welcomed her, but there were others who weren't so sure of her leadership skills. She had never been a leader of anything; she then looked down at Koga. **

**She knew she didn't have to worry; Koga would help her and stay by her side. She didn't have that long to learn about the Eastern Tribe, but she was determined to learn everything she could.**

** "Kagome…?" Koga said, while waking up.**

** "Hmm?" **

** "I love you."**

**She smiled at Koga, "I love you too."  
**

**Soon their faces were centimeters apart and their lips instantly locked in a gentle, but passionate kiss. In only four short weeks, there would be a wedding and soon the Eastern Tribe would have a new queen. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATING, I'M HAVING TECHNICAL ISSUES AT MY APARTMENT, MY COMPUTER ISN'T FINDING MY NETWORK AT HOME BUT YET IT'S CONNECTED TO MY PHONE. AND NOW I CAN PRETTY MUCH ONLY UPDATE WHILE I'M AT WORK!**

**Chapter 6**

** "Kagome…?" Koga asked as they made their way back to the village.**

** "What?" **

** "What was that power you used on Naraku?"**

**Kagome looked at her hands, confused. "Honestly, I don't know. The last time I experienced that was when I first traveled here. I was attacked by a demon, and I put my hand its face and the same thing happened."**

** "Well, we will definitely have to take some more look into that."**

**Kagome smiled, and Koga leaned down and gave Kagome another kiss. While walking to the village they were soon stopped by Ayame. **_**What does she want now?! **_** Koga thought. **

** "What are you doing with her?" Ayame huffed at the human attached to Koga's side.**

** "She's going to be my bride." Koga said. **

** "Impossible. She is but a mere human. What could she possibly do for you?" **

** "That's none of your concern, Ayame." Koga said, trying to walk past her. **

** "You're the Prince of the Eastern Tribe, and I'm Princess of the Western Tribe. It is only right if you marry another wolf demon. A human girl, like her, will slow you down. She is useless and meaningless, and besides wasn't she traveling with that half-demon? What's she doing here? And, if you haven't forgotten Koga…you already promised me that you'd marry me." Ayame argued.**

**Koga froze in his spot; never before has he proposed to anyone else besides Kagome. Kagome looked at Koga, then at Ayame, and back at Koga. Hearing those words deeply hurt Kagome, she knew Koga loved her; but the fact that he had already promised someone to marry, Kagome didn't know what else to do. **

**Kagome unwrapped herself from Koga and walked back to the woods, they just came from. **

** "Kagome!" Koga shouted after her. **

**Kagome ignored him and kept walking, her head down. Koga turned back towards and Ayame and growled. **

** "I told you before Ayame, I love Kagome!" Koga growled, "She is the woman for me. You can go tell your grandfather that our tribes will never become one."  
**

** "But, Koga…" Ayame whimpered, holding onto his arm.**

**Koga instantly pulled his arm free, "Leave me alone!" He shouted, and soon chased after Kagome. **

**Ayame stood there, trying to keep herself strong, but as she saw Koga vanish into the woods, she immediately started crying.**

**~~~~Somewhere in the woods~~~**

_**Stupid Koga! Why would you propose to me, when you already promised someone else?! It isn't fair! **_**Kagome thought to herself, slamming her hands into the ground. **

** "Kagome! Where are you?" Koga shouted.**

**Kagome stayed where she hid, she chose to hide in a cave she found while walking. She didn't want to see Koga now, she was too mad. Her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying she did. She placed her hand over her mouth and breathed through her nose. She wasn't ready to face Koga just yet. **

** "Kagome, come on…" Koga said walking near the cave, "I'm sorry."**

**Kagome dug herself further into the back of the cave, when she saw him. She kept her hand over her mouth and tried to keep quiet. Koga walked closer to the cave, and Kagome sat there motionless; fighting back tears and trying to keep quiet.**

** "Kagome, you know I know you're in there." Koga said, standing in front of the cave.**

**Kagome remained in her spot, and Koga walked into the cave cornering her in. **

** "Come on, Kagome. You know how I feel about you…" Koga said.**

**Kagome remained her spot and hugged her knees to her chest. She knew Koga was right, but she still felt hurt. The things that Ayame said were true. She was just a human and nothing more; sure she could track the jewel shards, but what else? Maybe Kagome really was useless.**

** "Kagome, don't let her words get to you. I love you regardless of what you are." Koga said, sitting next to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. "You more than just a human to me, you're the love of my life Kagome and I wouldn't want it any other way."**

** "But she's right about me…I'll just slow you down…" Kagome whimpered. **

**Koga placed his fingers under her chin and made her look at him, without saying another word; Koga sealed his lips onto Kagome's. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Koga pressed Kagome's back against the wall and kept her pinned underneath him. He needed to reassure Kagome of how he truly felt about her. Even though Koga knew it wasn't true, Kagome believed every word that Ayame had said about her. **

** "Kagome, I love you…" He whispered in her ear.**

**Kagome smiled and caressed his warm cheek; everything about him drove her crazy. As she tried to pull him in front of her, he immediately nipped her earlobe. She let out a soft quiet moan and her body trembled, making Koga smirk. He nipped her earlobe once more and his hand found it's way to her breast. **

**Kagome's body suddenly weakened at his sudden touch, she leaned her head back against the cold cave wall. Koga's tongue escaped his mouth and traced along Kagome's jawline and found her neck. He began to gently nip on her neck, his sharp fangs dragging against her skin. His hand began to massage her tender breast, causing Kagome to moan even more. **

**His fangs gently scratched at Kagome's neck as he broke away from her neck. With his hand still massaging her tender breast, he looked into her eyes. Her eyes were closed, and her face was a slight shade of pink. With his other hand he grabbed her by the neck. Her eyes shot open and she was lost in Koga's eyes. **

**Koga leaned into Kagome and gently placed his warm lips on hers, soon her body had a mind of its own and drew itself closer to Koga. Their bodies were soon touching and the warmth coming off each of them drove them both crazy. Within another minute, their bare bodies were pressed firm against each other. Kagome's body began to tremble and she could feel herself losing control. **

**Koga bit her lip playfully asking for an entrance and Kagome happily accepted. Koga gave her a deep and passionate kiss causing Kagome to completely lose herself. Koga felt warmth escaping from the lower part of Kagome and his member immediately began to pulsate. He could smell her and her scent was getting stronger by the minute. **

**Without any warning, Koga pulled Kagome off the wall and threw her onto the ground. She looked up at Koga; his eyes were sharp, hard and dead set. He was going to devour her and he was going to enjoy it. Kagome's heart began to race as Koga removed all of her clothing and tossed it aside. Her instinct reaction, her arms immediately covered her breasts. But that wasn't what Koga wanted. **

** "You're so beautiful, Kagome…" He growled, lowering his head. **

**Her face flushed red when Koga began to massage her warm skin. His hands traveled on the inside of her thighs and continued until he reached her womanhood. His hand paused over her entrance, but his thumb began to slowly rub her slightly swollen nub. In an instant reaction, Kagome's hips bucked up. Koga chuckled as his thumb continued to massage her swollen nub. **

**Kagome's breath began to speed up as soon as Koga's index finger slid its way inside her hole. Within seconds his fingers were drenched in her juices, he yanked his fingers out of her. **

** "Ahhh…" Kagome moaned. **

**He chuckled and put his finger in his mouth, tasting Kagome's juices. Kagome turned red when she watched Koga lick his fingers. He smiled down at her after cleaning off his fingers. **

** "You taste wonderful, Kagome." He whispered. **

**Her body began to tremble as Koga took in the aromas of his woman. Her scent was making him mad and he grabbed Kagome's legs and wrapped them around himself. Kagome was now sitting on Koga's lap and his arms were wrapped tight around her. Kagome looked down between them and she saw Koga's large shaft, pulsating at her entrance. **

**He slightly bucked his hips and only pressed the tip of his cock into her. Kagome's head fell onto Koga's shoulders as she let out a quiet moan. Koga wanted Kagome, and he wanted all of her. Koga thrust his hips closer to Kagome, sending his large erect shaft further inside her. **

** "Ahh….mmm…" Kagome moaned, as she gripped Koga's hair. **

**Koga began to slowly move his hips, putting himself further inside of Kagome. Kagome's breaths became jagged and rough with each thrust. Her walls were suffocating Koga's cock; and it turned him on even more. Koga began to pick up his speed, slamming harder and further into Kagome. She kept her grip locked tight on him as her nails began to dig into his back. **

** "Koga…..!" She moaned loudly. **

**Her walls were tight around him, causing Koga to howl. He was soon going to release everything he had inside of his woman. He grunted and howled with each thrust. He kept Kagome tight on his lap and rammed her with everything he had. **

** "Kagome…" He moaned "I'm almost there…" **

**Kagome smiled slightly as she nodded, "…Me…mmm…too…" **

**Koga smirked and threw himself on top of Kagome. He grabbed her hips and continued to thrust harder, deeper, and faster. They moaned loud together once they both had reached their point. Kagome fell weak underneath Koga as soon as she released everything she had. Koga did one last hard thrust and sent his juices deep into Kagome. **

**He let out one last howl and fell next to Kagome. Kagome twitched several times feeling their juices become one inside her. Koga placed his arm over her chest and held her close. **

** "Kagome…?" He whispered.**

** "Yeah?" **

** "I love you." **

**She smiled a little and kissed Koga on the tip of his nose before responding. **

** "I love you too." **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWO WEEKS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "Kaede…you didn't have to do this for me." Kagome said, as Kaede dressed her. **

** "Aye, Kagome…but I wanted to. Everything you have helped me with. It is the least I can do." **

**Kaede pulled out the train of her dress and let it trail behind her. Kagome could hear the wolves and men of the Eastern tribe getting restless. **_**The wedding is going to start any minute. **_**Kagome thought as she saw Sango and Miroku arrive, they both sat down in the front of the bride's side and leaned into each other. **

** "Kaede…" **

** "He didn't want to come…" Kaede interrupted.**

_**Of course he didn't, I mean it would've been nice if he did come…but what the hell was I thinking? **_**Kagome thought as she let out a sigh. Kaede walked Kagome to the entrance that was covered by sheer curtains. Ginta and Hokkaku stood on each side of the curtain and waited for the correct moment to reveal Kagome to the groom. **

** "Kaede…" Kagome whispered.**

** "What is it, Kagome?" **

**Kagome took a big gulp as the curtains were drawn back, "Thank you." **

**Kaede smiled, and held out Kagome's train to ensure it didn't get messed up as she walked down the isle. The crowd awed simultaneously as Kagome stepped out of the cave and onto the isle. Koga turned his head and fell in love all over again. Kagome was wearing a white, form fitting, A-line dress that had a slight sweetheart neckline. The dress was plain and simple and had some jewels, but not over the top. The train on her dress fell two feet behind her and blew loosely in the slight breeze. **

**Her hair was pulled over to one side and a purple iris was on the side of her head, keeping her hair in tact. Her bouquet was unique, and tied together her whole dress. Her bouquet was made out of ****exotic purple phalaenopsis orchids, and hung over her hands**** Kagome's arms were relaxed, but the grip on her bouquet was tight. **

**Koga knew Kagome was beautiful, but this just proved why he continued to love her every day. She was absolutely stunning and nothing could ruin this moment. He looked at Kagome, and could tell she was nervous. **_**Look at me, Kagome. Just look at me. **_**He thought, in hopes Kagome would look at him. She lifted her head and saw Koga waiting for her. Soon, she regained her train of thought and kept her focus locked on him. **

**He reached out his hand and offered for Kagome, she smiled at him and placed her hand in his; and joined him up in front of their friends. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes and waited for everyone to sit down. **

"**Kagome…****I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving. I promise to try to be on time. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I love you."**

**Kagome smiled and began to get teary-eyed hearing Koga say his vows to her. After choking back some tears, Kagome finally took a breath said her vows to Koga. **

"**Koga…on this day, I give you my heart, my promise, that I will walk with you, hand in hand, wherever our journey leads us, living, learning, loving, together, forever."**

**After exchanging vows, Koga and Kagome leaned into each other and made it official. They locked lips with each other, and Koga wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, keeping her close. They were brought back to reality when all of their friends were cheering and whistling in excitement. Together they walked down the isle, smiling and waving at everyone.**

**They stood at the end of the isle and exchanged another kiss, before walking off to the party. **

**A/N: THE LINKS TO KAGOME'S BOUQUET AND DRESS CAN BE FOUND ON MY PAGE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: JUST LETTING YOU GUYS KNOW, SCHOOL IS STARTING BACK UP AGAIN WITHIN 2 WEEKS! DANG I CAN'T BELIEVE I'LL BE A SENIOR THIS YEAR AND GRADUATE FROM COLLEGE A SEMESTER EARLY! SO, MY SCHEDULE IS PRETTY JAMMED PACK (WORKING 2 JOBS, CLASSES, BAND, ETC) I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN WHEN SCHOOL STARTS BACK UP! I PROMISE I WON'T LEAVE YOU HANGING FOR TOO LONG! THANKS FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!**

**Chapter 9**

**Everyone was having a blast at the reception; and everyone was dancing. Koga and Kagome couldn't more thrilled. She did wish that Inuyasha would've shown up, but when she thought it over, she knew he would probably put a damper on things. He was never fond of her being called Koga's woman, and he just wasn't fond of the fact that he was a wolf. **

** "Kagome…? What's wrong?" Sango asked, bringing Kagome back to reality. **

** "Oh, nothing. Just thinking is all."  
**

** "About Inuyasha?" **

**Kagome nodded slowly. **

** "I asked him if he would join Miroku and I, but he didn't want to come. He'd figure it would worry you or upset you…" **

**Kagome sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, looking out into the distance. She looked over her shoulder and let out a light giggle when she saw Koga being swarmed by the tribe. They were all so happy for their leader that he finally got married, and now they would have a queen. Sango wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulder and sighed. **

** "Sango! Kagome!" Miroku shouted, as he walked down the hill to his friend and wife. **

** "Hey, Miroku…" Kagome said, as he wrapped his arms around her.**

** "I'm so happy for you, Kagome." **

** "Thanks, Miroku." **

**Miroku released Kagome and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. They looked at each other and both nodded. **

** "Kagome…?" They said in unison. **

** "What is it?" Kagome asked, with a concerned look on her face. **

** "We want you to have this…" Sango whispered, as she pulled out a necklace with a pendant from her pocket. **

** "Oh…" Kagome whispered, holding a hand over her mouth, "What is it…? It's beautiful."**

** "It's a pendant. Miroku received this as a reward after he helped a villager with evil spirits in their home, and we figured we give it to you." **

**Kagome reached out and took a hold of the black chain and gazed at the pendant. It was a sapphire blue pendant and it was the most beautiful thing Kagome has ever seen.**

** "What…does it do…?" She asked, looking at. **

** "What does what do?" Koga asked as he wrapped his arm around his bride.**

** "This…" Kagome showed Koga the pendant; "They gave it to me as a wedding gift." **

**Koga placed his hand under the pendant and looked at in amazement; though he didn't know what it did…it was beautiful. Miroku rubbed Sango's shoulders as he smiled over at Kagome and Koga. They were both in awe by the pendant; Koga and Kagome had the exact same reaction that he and Sango did when they first saw it. **

** "Kagome…" Miroku said, walking over to them. "Let me see your left hand." **

** "Why…?" Kagome asked suspiciously. **

** "Just let me see it." **

**Koga eyed the monk carefully; he had no idea what he was doing. **_**He better not try anything with Kagome. **_**Koga thought, as his grip on Kagome's shoulder tightened. Kagome winced a little at the pain, and Koga immediately loosened his grip. **

** "Sorry." He whispered. **

**Miroku took hold of Kagome's left hand, and turned her hand to where her palm was facing the sky. He took the pendant out of Kagome's other hand and held it in front of his face. Before he did anything else, he smiled at the two of them.**

** "This pendant is a special pendant. Do you believe in myths, Kagome?" Miroku asked. **

** "Depends…" **

** "Well, this is a myth you might want to believe." **

** "Why…?" **

** "The myth reads, if this pendant moves in a circle you will have a girl; but if it moves forward and backwards you will have a boy. And if you are going to have multiple children, there will be a slight break between each movement."**

**Kagome looked at Koga, then back at Miroku; but took her hand away, and began to argue.**

** "Miroku, that's nonsense. Besides wouldn't I have…to…be…." **

**Kagome stopped mid sentence, when Miroku took her left hand and placed the pendant over her palm. And the pendant instantly began to move in a circle, then it paused, and moved in another circle; Kagome caught her breath as she watched the pendant move in two circles across her palm. Before anyone could interject it paused once more and moved forward and backwards. **

**Koga watched the pendant move in circles and in a line; they were going to have triplets. Neither of them could believe it. **

** "I thought you had to be pregnant, for it to work?" Koga whispered, as the pendant began to slow down to a stop. **

** "Looks like she is." Sango said with excitement as she hugged Kagome. **

**Miroku placed the pendant in her hand and smiled at Kagome and Koga. He and Sango left the two on the plateau, as they both gazed at the view. More overly, they were both shocked to find out that Kagome was pregnant. Sure, they had planned for it to happen, but this soon was just a surprising shock. It was a good wedding gift to the both of them. **

** "How far do you think you are?" He whispered. **

** "Not more than two months, I guess." **

**Koga smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his hands on her belly. He kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. **

** "Here's to the future, Kagome…" He smiled. **

**He leaned in to kiss her, but Kagome placed a finger on his lips and stopped him.**

** "No…here's to right now…" She said, while smiling. **

**Koga nodded as she removed her finger and kissed Koga romantically, as the sun began to set over the waters and their friends continued to cheer and dance. **

**A/N: THE LINK TO THE PENDANT KAGOME RECEIVED IS ON MY PROFILE PAGE! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**~~~~~Three Months Later~~~~~**

** "Kagome, where are you?" A worried dog demon asked, as he searched the village for his woman. **

**There was no answer from Kagome, which made Koga worry even more. 'She should not be walking around when she's in such delicate condition.' Koga thought as he continued to look around the village. Since Kagome was impregnated it made it harder for Koga to catch her scent. Koga walked into the cave and sat down, and waited impatiently for Kagome to hopefully return home soon.**

** "Thanks for your help, Miroku." Kagome said, as they trudged up the hill to the village. **

** "You're welcome, Kagome." Miroku said, as he carried the basket of herbs.**

**Koga immediately raced out of the cave and went over to Kagome, somewhat furious seeing the perverted monk at her side.**

** "Kagome, where were you?" Koga asked as he hugged her.**

** "I went to go get herbs from Kaede's village; she promised she would help me through the pregnancy, and she figured it would be best to give me medicinal herbs. So, Miroku travelled back with me, so I wouldn't have to carry this basket of herbs." **

**Koga thanked Miroku for helping Kagome, as he took the basket of herbs from him and walked Kagome back to the cave. **

** "Next time, will you tell me where you are planning going and when?" Koga asked.**

**Kagome nodded as she placed the herbs to the side and placed them neatly near their storage. As she began to organize the herbs, Kagome instantly froze and placed her hand under her bulbous bump; carrying triplets was hard work. She was three times larger than the average person carrying just one child. Koga rushed to Kagome's side and caught her balance.**

** "What's wrong, Kagome?"**

** "Oh, they're just playing soccer in there..." Kagome giggled, "When one kicks, they all decide to kick." **

**Koga's breath shortened for just a minute, as Kagome told him that his pups were kicking. He never heard that term before; and had no idea what it menat. The only thing he knew is that it caused Kagome pain. Kagome reached for Koga's free hand and placed it where the babies were kicking. It took a while, but then Koga's face lit up with joy as he felt his pups playing inside Kagome's stomach.**

**Never before had he felt something so miraculous, knowing that their pups were happy and well, all Koga could do was smile. **

** "Hey, Koga...there's something you need to come see..." Ginta shouted from outside the cave.**

**Koga looked at Kagome, and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back soon." **

**Kagome nodded as she watched Koga race outside the cave to see what was going on. Suddenly, Ginta and Hokkaku ran into the cave and stood with their back to Kagome.**

** "What's going on?!" Kagme asked. **

** "They're back!" Ginta shouted.**

** "I thought we destroyed them all." Hokkaku retorted.**

** "Destroyed who?" Kagome asked, still confused.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

** "****What are you guys talking about?" Kagome asked.**

** "****It's nothing." Ginta shouted. **

**Kagome stood there motionless when she heard most of the tribe screaming and yelling out orders to others. Soon Koga raced into the cave and picked up Kagome. **

** "****Koga, what's going on?!" Kagome asked worriedly. **

**Koga didn't answer; he just looked out the cave and waited for the clearing. Seconds later one of his tribe members ran to the entrance of the cave, and gave the okay for him to leave. Koga raced out of the cave with Kagome in his arms, running from the danger that flew above them.**

** "****How are they still alive? Didn't we defeat them all those years ago?" Kagome asked, looking up at the sky. **

** "****That's what I thought too, but it started with one…then more came. Before we knew it…"**

**Before Koga could finish his sentence, the leader of the Birds of Paradise swooped down and attacked Koga and Kagome. Koga lost his footing and fell into the ground, sending Kagome several feet in front of him. **

** "****Kagome!" Koga shouted, when he saw Kagome lying on the ground in front of him.**

**She was motionless, lying on her side. Koga looked around to see if there was any signs of the Birds of Paradise. He slowly got up and raced over Kagome to help her. He sat at her side in an instant. **

** "****Kagome…?" He asked quietly. **

**He turned her gently so that she was now in his arms, and he looked down at her and moved the hair out of her face. She let out a light gasp, and clenched at her swollen stomach. **

** "****Kagome, are you all right?" **

**She nodded slowly, keeping her hand on her stomach. Koga looked at her with concern, not knowing what to do or how to react. **

** "****Koga, behind you…" She whispered. **

**Koga slowly got up and turned in the opposite direction facing away from Kagome. There stood the leader of the Birds of Paradise, waiting for action.**

** "****Stand down, if you know what's best for you…" Koga growled. **

**The Birds of Paradise stood there ready to charge for action; they weren't going to give up so easily. Kagome sat there with her hand resting on her stomach, watching for what would happen next. Koga growled and got ready to charge of the demon, and the demon did the same. Both were ready to go into action and fight.**

**Kagome watched as the wolf demon and the bird demon fought until one gave in or died. Thankfully Koga had every bit of strength in him until the very end. With one final blow, Koga had defeated the Bird of Paradise leader, and stood there with blood dripping down his leg well as his arm. **

** "****Showed that bastard." Koga huffed. **

**Koga turned back and walked to Kagome, hoping she was all right. He knelt down beside her and helped her up slowly. **

** "****How are you doing, Kagome?" He asked. **

** "****A little better." **

**Koga smiled, as they began to make their way back to the Eastern village, until Koga took them on a detour towards Kaede's village. **

** "****Koga, where are we going? I mean, why are we going to Kaede's village?" **

** "****I just want to make sure that you're alright." **

**Kagome smiled a little, looking at him.**

** "****I'm fine, I promise. I'm just feeling pain like this because of the stress."**

** "****Kagome, when you fell out of my arms and I saw you roll on the ground like that, I almost lost it." Koga began, "I can't bear the thought of losing you or my babies, and I know that Kaede lady can help you." **

**Kagome felt at ease hearing Koga say that, even though he is a King of a tribe, when he needs to…he can be sweet and caring towards someone he truly loves.**

** "****Kagome, how are ye doing?" Kaede asked, as Koga escorted her into the hut. **

** "****I'm doing fine, Kaede." Kagome answered. **

** "****What brings ye two to here?" **

** "****There was an incident with the Birds of Paradise, and I fell…"**

** "****She landed on her stomach, and I just wanted to make sure that she and the babies were all right." Koga said. **

** "****I see, my child. Let's see what's going on." Kaede said. **

**Before Kaede could start helping Kagome, Koga's ears twitched as someone entered the hut. Kagome and Koga both turned towards the door, and looked at the familiar figure that entered the hut. **

** "****Kagome…?" He said. **

** "****Inu…yasha…" Kagome said. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

** "****Kagome…?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into the hut.**

**Kagome slowly turned around as she looked at the man who she once loved, never knowing that she'd see him again.**

** "****Uhhh, how are you?" Inuyasha asked.**

**Kagome shrugged, and mumbled. "Okay, I guess…" **

** "****That's good." **

**Kagome smiled slightly as she gripped Koga's hand. Inuyasha looked down at their intertwined fingers, and looked up and down Kagome, and realized why he couldn't familiarize her scent. She was pregnant, and not with just one child; he realized that she was carrying three of the wolf's pups. **

** "****I honestly didn't expect to see you again, Kagome. I'm glad you're doing well and you look really happy. Which is all I wanted for you." Inuyasha said, turning around to leave the hut.**

**Kagome stood there and let out a quiet gasp, she never thought she would hear those words from Inuyasha; especially after how he treated her. She just watched him leave the hut and stood next to Koga…not moving. **

** "****Kagome…?" Kaede whispered.**

**Kagome looked over her shoulder, and looked at the caretaker.**

** "****What is it, Kaede?" **

** "****Go talk to him..." Kaede said.**

** "****Why should she go talk to that mutt face? Especially after what he did to her!" Koga growled.**

** "****Calm yourself. They need to clear everything up, after all these years; they finally meet once again, and it's not how they expected it. It's the best she can do." **

**Kagome just stared at Kaede, "But…" **

**"****Kagome, there is something ye don't realize." Kaede slowly made her way to the door and leaned against the frame. "While ye were gone, child; Inuyasha changed. He didn't know what to do. He felt so bad for himself after ye left. He didn't talk to anyone, and he spent most days sitting in front of the tree he was bound for fifty years, thinking of how ye two met." **

**Kagome let out a sigh as she kissed her wolf-demon husband on the lips and hobbled after Inuyasha. **

**~~~~~FOREST OF INUYASHA~~~~~~~~**

** "****Inuyasha…?" Kagome called out.**

** "****What do you want, wench?" **

**Kagome huffed and placed a hand under her bulging belly and sat on the edge of the Bone Eater's Well.**

** "****Why didn't you come?" **

** "****Keh, how could I go?" Inuyasha argued. **

**Kagome looked over her shoulder and looked down the dark hole, where she first emerged all those years ago. **

** "****I'm sorry, Kagome…"**

** "****What?" Kagome looked up at the hanyou in the tree.**

** "****For how I treated you…I never meant it to be like that. You were all on my mind, and I just let it all take control of me. And I never knew how special you were to me…." Inuyasha paused, "Until I lost it…" **

** "****Inuyasha…?" Kagome said.**

**He jumped down from the tree and sat next to Kagome and gave her a little nudge. **

** "****Even though I despise that flea bag till no end, doesn't mean you shouldn't. If he makes you happy, and by your change in aura…I'd say he does." **

** "****But what about you?" **

** "****Don't worry about me Kagome."**

** "****But…"**

** "****I had a chance, then I lost it." **

** "****Inuyasha…" Kagome began to rub his shoulder, as a tear formed in the corner of her eye.**

** "****You never know special someone is...until you lose them…" Inuyasha murmered.**

**Kagome stood up, but before leaving, leaned into Inuyasha and whispered in his ear.**

** "****I've always loved you…" **

**She let out a light whimper and gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek before disappearing the Forest of Inuyasha back to Kaede's village. **


End file.
